Zailoshi Kiroka
Zailoshi Kiroka, is a member of the Kiroka household. He started training with twin daggers at age 10 and started his training with throwing knives at age 11. He entered the Academy at age 10 and passed the trials at age 11. He is one of the youngest warriors in Monova history. His fighting style is Thun Ka,or Earth style. After years of loyalty he betrayed the Empire and joined the Heretic Order. He was deemed a official Heretic on June 14, 2012. He eventually redeemed himself and rejoined the Empire as a recruit. Upon return of the Empire, he was given the mark of shame by the Emperor himself, Kodia Vakiiel . He will forever be reminded of his disloyalty, until and possibly even beyond his death. - Early Life - Academy - Great War - Civil War - Heretic Order 'Early Life' Zailoshi ran away from the Kiroka Clan Household when he was 6 years of age. He couldn't come to admit that he was afraid to join the Military. Because Kirokas are expected to join the Military, he ran away from his household without any note or explanation to his clan. He lived on waste and scraps he found from the trashcans of merchants and shops. And stole whatever he fancied at the time, whether it being his twin daggers, or a very luxorious outfit. He has admitted to even killing other civilians of Delatrax over disagreements, self defense, or out of plain rage. The rage being that he was alone and had no friends or family there for him. After 3 months of searching for Zailoshi, the Kiroka Clan deemed him an embarrasement. And if that wasn't enough, disowned him. He had just turned 10 years old,So Zailoshi did what he thought was reasonable at the time, join the Academy. And while that may not sound like such a weird decision being that age 10 is an acceptable time to enlist in the Academy. Zailoshi did it out of sheer boredom. 'Life at the Academy' Zailoshi, as he became to be known among his peers. Had excelled at everything he had done at a very remarkable pace. Barely hitting the target dummy with a throwing knife at the beginning of the day, to sinking the knife up to the hilt into the dummie's eye at the end of the day. He was trained in the art of stealth, and was thought to have been an advanced infiltrator by all those who trained with him. He even earned the praise of the then-senior deputy Myhe Rofutee, which he quickly used to his advantage. After convincing Myhe to grant him an audience with the Emperor, giving him access to the palace, he snuck into the War Room and activated the Air Raid Siren, as well as shutting off all electricity throughout the city ( except the palace). Once caught, he spent 15 days in prison and was accused of treason, but was let go on account that he showed the Empire palace multiple problems within their own security. 'Serving in the Great War' Zailoshi, served in The Great War as a message runner because of his speed, agility, skills of stealth, and his light armory, twin Monovian daggers. 1 throwing knife, and virtually no armor. ( As he is rumored to have thrown it away when it was first issued to him). He ran extraordinary distances, covering 10 miles of treachorous mountain tops, and even running 40 miles of nothing but desert. 1 particular memory of Zailoshi is that he sometimes altered the messages, changing an order to retreat to an order of a last- ditch offensive attack. Or changing a message of hopelessnes sadness, to surprising optimisim, ( It's over, we must surrender. We are losing on every front to These bastards don't know who they're dealing with, we may be outmanned, out gunned, and surrounded. But we have the heart, the desire to win. We break for freedom at dawn.. He didn't see alot of action as he avoided it, yet has 45 confirmed kills in his 3 years of serving. Zailoshi recieved an honorable discharge when, during a routine message run from his commanding officer to an allied encapment he was caught by an enemy squad of scouts, rather than being executed on the spot. He took a 2 mile jump off of an unamed mountain. He survived by grabbing onto a tree branch 30 feet from the ground, which unfortunantly only slowed his extreme fall. He crawled, legs broken upon impact and hands severely scraped by grabbing anything that might slow his fall, and a concussion. He crawled for 3 miles, around enemy patrols all the way back to his encampment. The message never got through. The message in hand being rather unimportant. As it was simply a handwritten note bearing the words '' For the Empire!. That was the end of Zailoshi's time serving in the Great War. Civil war - Zailoshi fought on the side of the Empire during the Civil War as a member of the Light District's warrior group and his duty was to protect his people ( People of the Light) against any threats, and in doing so. Served alongside the Praetorian Guard - Light District Subdivision. He slaughtered many of his own kinsmen and participated in the ''Last Stand of Light, as a shield-bearer in the 1st wave of defenders against the Wind District. Heretic- Zailoshi Kiroka was a devout follower of the Monovian Empire, it's tactics, teachings, society, and history. He felt that there wasn't a place for him in the Empire. Serving in each rank possible, except for senior deputy and Emperor. As he was promoted and demoted constantly. He made contact with the Hereic Order and told them of this via messenger, the immediate reply saying only three words '' Keep in touch'', and after 4 months of continous contact with the Order. He packed his things and left the Empire without telling anybody. Only Treizel Vakiiel , tryed un-succesfully to discourage Zailoshi from deserting, but his mind was made up, he joined the Heretic Order. As a heretic, he was accepted with open arms and received the best treatment and care from them, but he did notice something about them. They all had a seething hatred for the Empire, and he did not. So, in only his 1st day in the Heretic Order. He thought of deserting the deserters. And although he had his doubts about the Order, he didn't mind fighting in their skirmishes against the Empire inside Delatrax, his hometown, launching small-scale attacks on high ranking officials.In his brief time serving as a Guerilla Trooper in the Heretic Order , he has been confirmed of murdering 2 high council members, also wounding 9 and killing 4 elders. Although the Heretics saw Enli as a very deadly instrument in their cause. He was seen as nothing more of a pawn win their eyes, and moved him to the frontline, where hopefully Heretic morale would be boosted hearing of his and his team's victories. While this strategy did work, it had it's doubts. when the initial stories started to circulate that the former Deputy was slaughtering dozens for the Heretic cause, the Heretic High Command saw that '' The Messenger of Death'' ( the nickname unofficially given to Enli Rofuree by the Heretic Order) would soon be slain the Empire if they kept having him fight. As Heretic spies within the Empire reported that Kodia Vakiiel was planning on sending his personal guard to dispose of him on the battlefield using a strategy known as '' Emperor's Wrath''. The Emperor's wrath is when, instead of the convential Monovian infantry. Honor guards and marksmen picked by, and sometimes led by Aerokai Vakiiel himself are the first into a selected battle .This combination of Honor guards and Markskmen, in addition to swiftly killing the first wave of Heretics, focuses on one indivual, the one in this scenario being Zailoshi. Many wonder why this strategy isn't adopted into all battles fought by the Empire, it's not because of the listed reasons: 1. The Emperor is left defenseless and vulnerable to assasination. 2. The amount of honor guards and top of the line marksmen isn't enough to satisfy the needs of the Monovian Military. 3. They ( The persons involved in this offensive) are of very importance to the Empire, some are even seen as heroes. .... Despite these drawbacks, Enli's fate would be seeled if it were executed onto him. So he was brought back into the rear, slaughtering those who opposed the Heretics in that area. Alas, Zailoshi Kiroka had been torn between two decisions ( While there are many outcomes he could have chosen, he narrowed it down to two). Either return to the Empire and be punished for his crimes, or continue to massacre his kinsmen and in more than one occasion, his friends. He chose to be held accountable for his actions He contacted his two most loyal friends in the Empire, Treizel and Daioka Vakiiel , they agreed to help him despite the risk of being executed, they arranged and payed for a group of Traffickers to smuggle him into Delatrax. These people contacted the Emperor and arranged a meeting under the watch of his guard. When Enli was brought forth, the guard attempted to kill him. He mortally wounded the first attacker, and killed the rest. He also betrayed the traffickers in the room for added measure as they were talking of just killing him and skipping with his money on the way to Delatrax. Kodia, after seeing this heretic kill his entire guard and betray the criminals who helped him without a second glance, had agreed to hear his words, not out of fear, out of curiosity as to what he was going to do. After agreeing to let him back in to the Empire. He had told Zailoshi of his conditions. 1. He was demoted to recruit, and would be promoted at an extemely slow pace. 2. He would be given the mark of shame. 3. The reaction that his return would be accepted, no matter how severe that reaction may be. 4. He would give the names of all Heretic spies within the Empire. 5. He be executed when his time of serving the Empire was finished, if he had not died in battle. 6. He pay for the cost of damage he caused to the Empire ( Propery, equipment, funerals for those he had killed, etc.) 7. No monuments to his achievements or deeds would ever be construced on public property. and was to wear a steel collar around his neck that can be detonated at any time, specifically in the event of desertion. Zailoshi accepted all of these terms with no arguement or complaint. Death- Zailoshi Kiroka was killed in battle, when after refusing to obey orders given by Aerokai Vakiiel , charged into battle alone with only his sword instead of await reinforcement. Eyewitnesses to this incident report Enli saying shortly before he charged '' Today is a good day to die, anybody else think so?. He was slain by an unkown Heretic insurgent squad of 5, the soldiers of 1st battalin, 2nd company simply watched as he was torn to shreds in front of them, 5 minutes later reinforcements arrived and the insurgents were easily overran. Upon discovery of the mangled body of Zailoshi Kiroka, they found that he was smiling. In short, Zailoshi Kiroka led a very confusing and troubled life, and the high council thought that this was a rather small end to a man with such a reputation. Nobody knows exactly why Zailoshi decided to do this suicidal action, some think it was to restore honor, others think his arrogance finally got the best of him, while many more think that he simply snapped and lost all mental capacity after his killing of so many. His body is buried in an unmarked grave inside the palace grounds, the tombstone only bearing the words '' Messenger of Death with a mark of shame engraved above it. Notes: Zailoshi was 156 years old at the time of his death.